Eternal Darkness
by LordCielPhantomhive
Summary: After a terrible accident, Naruto is left vulnerable. He must trust in Sasuke who could be his only chance of survival. But their trust suffers when Naruto struggles with love, friendship, lies,...and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I'm terribly sorry I keep slacking off. I am getting home schooled because of all the hectic business in my school. Which would be the reason why I haven't been able to write. Trust me, my school is just insane. But now, I'm giving you this little gift. The gift of a NEW SasuNaru story as a "I'm sorry" present.**

**This is a special one, it's more wandering away from the regular kind of SasuNaru story. It came to me in the middle of night and I know I'm going to be daydreaming on how to make it even better for all of you! So ENJOY!**

**(It may be confusing, but you'll catch on. Don't worry. May be spoilers if you don't know much about Naruto Shippuden.)**

**

* * *

**

**Eternal Darkness**

"Sakura-chan! Where is he!?"

"I don't know! I think he-...Naruto, _WAIT_!"

The pink-haired kunoichi watch the cape fly in the air and flap as the Kyuubi vessel ran right into the battlefield that was covered in snow. Naruto was going after Sasuke again. It was the final showdown, Konoha was in war and Sasuke was here, fighting on his own side to destroy Konohagakure for good. Sakura rushed in after Naruto but it was far too late to do anything. There was a large explosion of fire and debri flew everywhere from it. The young woman screamed at the top of her lungs when the light reflected in her emerald eyes. She gripped her pink hair for her life as she dropped to her knees.

"_NARUTO!_"

Cold wind brushed passed the girl as a figure dashed right past her, into the explosion.

"S-Sasuke..."

The name left her lips in a terrified whisper as she saw the love of her life rush into the explosion. For what? Naruto? It didn't make any sense to her at all! Why was Sasuke going in to save the person that he wanted to kill the most now that Itachi was dead?

During all these thoughts, a pair of decently muscular arms wrapped her in an embrace. Looking up, she saw it was Kakashi. The one eye she could see was full of pain and he only watched her for a moment before he looked back into the explosion. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him whisper Naruto's name in the midst of the overwhelming emotions that were whirling around inside her head and heart. Dazed, she looked back over into the explosion.

A single figure was making its way out of the explosion, walking. In its arms was Naruto, and who was holding him was Sasuke. They were both cut and bruised up pretty well but Naruto was covered in smoke. His normally tan face was now smudged with black from ashes. Sakura tore herself from Kakashi and ran for them in desperation. But when she had, Sasuke had fallen to his knees with Naruto in his arms. What Sakura saw next, she would never forget. It stabbed at her heart more than anything she had every felt before.

Sasuke sat there on his knees with the dying Naruto in his arms before he lifted his fair-toned hand up and slowly stroked one of Naruto's cheeks so that the three whiskers on his cheeks were visible. A tear hit the cheek and slid all the way until it disappeared into the snow. Sasuke, the one who was emotionless and colder than anyone that they had ever met besides Orochimaru, himself...was crying. It became clear to Haruno now that Sasuke and Naruto weren't just brothers, they weren't just rivals, they weren't even enemies...

Sasuke was in _love_ with Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**(Naruto's POV)**

"Naruto!...Naruto, where are you?..._NARUTO!_"

I woke with a start at the person screaming my name, it rung in my head and when I had awakened, my head throbbed. It was the worst headache I had ever felt in my life and it was so bad that I laid my head down. Resting my hand on my head, I sighed deeply. I didn't open my eyes and I just let the darkness sooth me for the moment. I could have sworn that I was alone, but after a few seconds of relaxing my sore and aching body, I heard a voice that made me jerk again.

"Hey, feeling better, sleepy head?"

I noticed the voice immediately and turned my head without opening my eyes. "I-Iruka-sensei...?"

"Nobody else!" I could hear the smile in his words.

Grinning, I gave a deep sigh and stretched out my legs but flinched from the pain that protested against it. "Ouch...Hm, was that you saying my name?"

"Hm?"

From his answer, I knew that was a no. But I could have sworn that I heard someone calling my name. I could have possibly been dreaming even though it seemed so real when I heard it. "Uh...nevermind. Where am I, sensei?"

"You're in the hospital. You took a nasty blow -literally. You got caught in an explosion and you were knocked out for a good week. Your burns are gone now, thanks to that fox of yours. You don't even have any bruises anymore. Just..."

I didn't catch what he meant, and I was a little to busy to ask questions. I was remembering the explosion.

**--**

**(~Flash Back~** )

_Panting and huffing, the cold air stung my lungs with every breath I took in. Sakura's pink blur was beside me as we ran at full speed towards the battlefield. It was war with Konoha and the sound, and that meant Sasuke was here. I had to find him before it was too late! I could bring him back and we all could be together again, just like we were when we were younger. The thought of it made my heart ache and gave me almost the sense of relief and happiness. It didn't last because I stopped in my tracks abruptly, and almost fell._

_Standing there, only a small distance away with those piercing eyes was Sasuke._

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_The image of Sasuke slowly began to get foggy as if the snow started to pick up, and then he faded into a bright white._

**(~Flash Back Over~)**

**--**

"Naruto? Did you hear me?"

Startled, I went to look up at Iruka who was probably giving me that look that was impatient and expecting. But I didn't see anything - just darkness. Confused, I finally realized something. But before I could mention it, Iruka interrupted me.

"I said 'Are you hungry?'"

I waved my hand away to dismiss the idea of food as I felt my heart racing. "No, no! Why can't I see, Iruka-sensei?! What's on my face?"

My hands lifted up to my face quickly and touched this annoying-feeling fabric. It was that stupid gauze that I loathed with every fiber of my being. But why was it over my eyes? Why hadn't I even _noticed_? Gripping it, I wanted to tear it off.

"Naruto, wait-!"

I didn't listen and I tore the fabric right off and tossed it down. Rubbing my eyes, I realized how much they burned now and it hurt when I rubbed them. "Agh, damn...that hurts!" Grumbling, I started to blink my eyes. Or at least I thought I was doing it. But every time I felt my eyes squeeze, I wasn't sure if I had opened them because I wasn't seeing anything. All I saw was darkness as if I had my eyes shut.

"I-Iruka-sensei...Wha-what...?"

Panic began to swell inside of me and I sat up immediately and began rubbing my eyes some more. "Why can't I see anything, Iruka-sensei!? What's happened to me!? What's going on!?"

I didn't even realize that I was screaming as I struggled out of the bed and onto my feet but my legs gave because I was still a little weak. I felt myself fall and I hit the cold, hard floor.

"Naruto! Are you alright?"

I could hear Iruka's shoes making their way to me and then I felt his hands grab and pick me up. I fell against him and by now, I knew I was hyperventilating. I was having a panic attack and I couldn't even breathe. The next thing I knew was that Iruka was calling for help from the nurses. I could feel myself losing myself and then...nothing.

**--**

**(Before Naruto awoke)**

Sakura walked up to the register desk of Konoha's desk with flowers in hand. Frowning, she gazed down at the woman. "Hi, could I know what room Uzumaki Naruto is staying in, please? I am his friend, Haruno Sakura."

The woman nodded and smiled politely before flipping through the book of patients before scrolling down. Placing her finger on the Japanese characters of Naruto's name, she read outloud. "Room four-oh-three, miss."

Smiling faintly, the pink-haired girl bowed. "Thank you very much."

Turning, the kunoichi made her way down the halls and eventually found herself down the hall to Naruto's room. Outside what she believe Naruto's room was a doctor, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, and lastly...Sasuke. She quickened her pace immediately and headed for the five of them. When she made it to them, she was lightly panting and she didn't even bother to have manners. "How is Naruto!? Is he alright!? What's going on!?"

The doctor looked over at Tsunade in wonder and Tsunade nodded. "She's a friend of Naruto's, it's fine. Continue, doctor."

Taking in a deep breath, the doctor put his black pen behind his ear so it blended in with his equally dark locks. "Naruto's injuries are all healed by now, I'm sure you are all aware because of the Kyuubi that is inside of him. It was immediate healing and he was well in that area within days. But I'm afraid that not everything is fine with Naruto..."

A gulp came from Iruka as he pulled at the neck of his vest. Taking a look into the room at the sleeping Naruto, then back at the doctor. "Alright, so what is it? What's wrong with him, doctor?"

There was a moment of silence as they all watched him. Everyone -except for Sasuke...Sasuke's eyes remained on Naruto through the window of his room. His eyes didn't tear once from Naruto to look at the doctor.

"I'm afraid Naruto has lost his sight..."

**

* * *

**

**GASP! Poor Naruto. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this because I'm getting started on the second chapter right away because...damn, this is good. =D REVIEW. REVIEW. COMMENT. COMMENT. **

**Or I'll never write another word....Just kidding. =P But seriously, review & comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter of Eternal Darkness. I hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

**I'm going to explain a few things before I get started. I will switch from Naruto's POV to third person omniscient. If you don't understand what that means, don't worry about it. It shouldn't be too confusing. =]**

* * *

**Eternal Darkness**

Sakura leaned against the wall outside of Naruto's hospital room. It had been a day since Naruto had found out that he was blind and it could be permanent. Sighing, she gazed down and drifted off into her own thoughts. When she looked up, she realized that she hadn't been alone in the hall now. Watching her only for a moment was Sasuke. His dark eyes were watching her and he looked tired, and she knew why too but she didn't dare say a word to him about it. Sasuke would pull away from her immediately and she knew this.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her emerald hues watched him as he slowly made his way past her and into Naruto's room. Sasuke seemed to always come when Naruto was asleep. He never came when the blonde was awake and it stumped her why. Sasuke had stayed in Konoha the night that Naruto had died for a total of ten minutes before being "brought" back to life. Gazing into the window of Naruto's room, she watched the raven as he stood beside Naruto who was fast asleep. He watched over Naruto as if he was secretly terrified that Naruto would die in his sleep and he'd be there to make sure he didn't. As Sakura watched this, she couldn't help but feel a selfish tinge of jealousy and pain. Sasuke hadn't paid attention to her much when they were younger, and now that they were older, it had gotten even worse. In fact, the only reason he was here was because of Naruto, Sakura knew this...

"Naruto, you're..." Eyes narrowing, she turned away from the room and held her arms before walking away. "So lucky..."

**--**

**(Naruto's POV)**

Awakening, I felt my eyes lift but I noticed no change in color or brightness when I had. It was all dark and it wasn't like my eyes were going to adjust to this darkness so I could see. I didn't even know what time it was or if it was even night time. There were no birds during the winter to give me a clue if it was morning, and there were no crickets to give me the clue that it was night. Winter was a silent, dead season and I hadn't noticed it until now. I felt so dead inside that I wanted to crawl into a ball with the darkness that had taken over my life and just go to sleep forever. I had never felt this depressed since I was a child and I had been completely alone. But even this darkness wasn't the same as the darkness that I had lived through when I was a child.

I sensed the energy of someone else in the room and it frightened me. I was never afraid of anyone until now because I could never know who it was. It could be anybody and I wouldn't know. Sitting up immediately, I spoke hard. "Who's there?"

"Calm down, dobe...it's me."

The voice made me wonder if this was real or if I was dreaming. It was that deep, soft, and almost uncaring voice.

"S-Sasuke..."

I felt a hand cover my forehead and slowly guide me back to a lay. When I was laying down, at first I felt unsure and then afraid and I sat back up. "Are you here to kill me, teme!? This is low for even you!"

There was a moment of silence and I wondered what this meant. But his voice reassured me.

"Lay down, I'm not here to harm you. Relax, already."

Sasuke's grip guided me right back to the lay that I had been positioned in just before. Slowly, I relaxed and I found myself trusting Sasuke even though I was risking my life because of it. Something told me to trust him, and I listened to the voice of my child deep inside that still trusted Sasuke all along. I turned my head so I would have been looking up at the ceiling if I had my sight. "If you're not here to kill me, then why are you here...?"

"I've been told that I will be taking care of you."

"Wha-what!? I'm....I'm not a child!"

"Naruto, you're blind." Sasuke snapped at me and it made me shut up completely. It kind of hurt.

I was silent as I slowly turned on my side and I bit my bottom lip. I wouldn't allow myself to cry in front of Sasuke ever again, I had promised myself that. But I sobbed inside, I could hear my cries inside of my head and I wasn't sure which one was worse. The silence would go on between Sasuke and I if I didn't say anything. Sasuke never really started a conversation for as long as I could remember. He only ended them.

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you, Usuratonkachi."

"You know what I mean, Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed hesitant as I waited for what seemed forever for him to just answer my simple question. "Because nothing else makes sense."

I noticed that in Sasuke's voice, it sounded as almost if he wanted to cry. I almost told him that it would be okay if he cried in front of me. But then I remembered that this was Sasuke, and that Uchiha Sasuke never cried -especially not in front of me. If anyone, he would cry in front of Sakura because they had a relationship that Sasuke and I didn't have. I was always sure that they would end up being a couple in the end because Sasuke treated Sakura differently from all the other kunoichis that followed him around like love-sick puppy dogs. He even treated her differently from me, which really hurt when I thought about it. I had no clue why Sasuke treated me the worst out of everyone he knew even though we had once thought to be almost like brothers. Then again, I didn't even understand Sasuke...and I don't think I ever would.

"What time is it?" I said, changing the subject.

"Midnight, you should probably go back to sleep." There he goes, commanding me again.

"Midnight? Isn't it _way _past visiting hours?"

"You think that would stop me? Besides, Tsunade gave me permission."

_'What a snob.'_

"Alright then, well. I'm not tired so don't start telling me what to do because I'll do whatever the hell I want. If you don't listen to me, I won't listen to you and that's that!" I knew this was really mean, but I didn't care. Sasuke had hurt me more than anyone ever had, and he was the closest person to me and I had trusted him with my life -which is exactly what he was after.

"Whatever."

Sitting up slowly, I ran a hand through my hair. It felt really gross which was probably because I hadn't taken a shower in forever. Well, at least in a week since that's how long they told me I had been in here and hell, who would wash me? Not many people cared for me in Konoha.

"Teme, help me to the bathroom so I can take a shower or something."

Instead of arguing with me which is what I would have expected of Sasuke, I felt his hands take a hold of mine. The touch made my stomach turn and I felt heat gather in my cheeks. I had never felt like this but the touch from Sasuke was gentle and almost felt like as if he cared. But I'm sure he saw my reaction because his grip tightened on my hands harshly as he practically yanked me out of my hospital bed. I fell against him completely, but he didn't even stagger.

"Asshole! What was that for? I could have been knocked right onto the floor and then I couldn't get up!"

"I'd find it humorous to see you as confused as a turtle upside down, actually."

The feeling that had been with me only seconds before this, was gone completely. Sasuke had butchered the feeling into tiny pieces and I was pretty sure that was the end of it. But for some reason, I was glad he did. Sasuke picked me up into his arms, and it was in the bridal form which was kind of defeating the purpose of yanking me out of my bed like a puppet. I felt the effortlessly graceful movements of Sasuke walking as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sort of felt like I should be a princess or something because I even had a gown to go with it. But it was one of those stupid nightgowns and,...

_'Oh no! I'm not wearing boxers!'_

"Er...Sasuke, when you put me down. Close your eyes."

"Naruto, I already know you don't have anything underneath it. Besides, I can't leave you to take a shower...you'll fall and get hurt."

"B-b-b-but! Tha-that means...!"

_'I have to shower with SASUKE!?'_

Either my imagination was screwing with me, or I could have sworn I heard the faintest and smallest chuckle of pleasure come from Sasuke. But as I tried to move closer to hear, I was being set down. Backing up immediately, I bumped into the wall behind me and felt around. I tried to find an escape because there was no _way in HELL_ that Sasuke was going to undress me and shower with me! But I was grabbed by him and pulled closer.

I felt the stupid night gown being undone by his hands that seemed so gentle but I knew could be the complete opposite. Then after a few seconds of him undoing it, I felt it slip right off of me, leaving me completely helpless and naked in front of Sasuke. I felt my cheeks turn the deepest red from the heat and I just stood there because I didn't know what to do. Then I quickly opened the door below the sink where they put all the basic stuff for a bathroom, and sat down behind it. I thought for an instant that Sasuke had given up on the idea of this, but then I felt his hands wrap around my arms. I was pulled upwards and I heard the small door that had been my shelter, thump shut. Sasuke's hands guided me until finally, I felt his body press against me. Not only this, but Sasuke was completely undressed...

Softly, I gasped at the feeling of someone else's clothless body against mine for the first time. I was a virgin and it felt completely weird but it was something that made you curious too. From this simple touch of our bodies, I felt what I knew was excitement, slowly rush through my body. I only prayed that nothing happened down below that would embarrass me. Letting out a shaky breath, I felt something that surprised me. Sasuke's hands were sliding down my shoulders, then my arms, back up my arms, down my chest, and then explored my body. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as I tilted my head downwards and let out my first moan from what I knew was pleasure -even if it was faint. Meaning both the moan and pleasure. I wasn't sure if Sasuke heard me, so I simply spoke in a demanding voice to desperately change the way things were going.

"Teme! Wha-...what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if you have any scars." His answer was not what I expected, and I felt a bit disappointed but also foolish and embarrassed.

"I don't get scars...Cut it out, and let's get this over with." I blushed and pushed at his hands.

Sasuke removed his hands from the touching -from the _groping_ of my body. I heard the water start and I knew Sasuke wasn't holding onto me so I stayed frozen in spot. I didn't dare move without him to guide me. But I couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke looked like without his clothes now that he was older.

'_God, don't think that! It's Sasuke! Besides...Sasuke is a guy! And you're not gay!_'

Letting out a deep breath to calm myself, I heard the water switch to the shower mode and Sasuke's arms guiding me. "Alright...step now. Slowly, so you don't fall."

I listened for my own good and stepped when he told me to, and slowly so I made sure I was in the bathtub first before putting my foot down. Sasuke repeated it with me, and I repeated as well. When we were both in, I heard him shut the shower curtain and for some reason, I felt less embarrassed. He guided me to the water and I felt his hands move through my hair so it would soak evenly. His hands only did this for about ten seconds before leaving me, and I felt empty when they did. But after a moment, they returned and he was washing my hair with shampoo. This time his hands were scrubbing and rubbing against my head and it felt even better than the first time. It was soothing, calming, and I felt for once that I was cared enough for to be taken cared of. It didn't make me feel useless and weak, but instead important and...loved?

"Make sure your eyes are closed, I'm going to rinse the shampoo out." And then Sasuke guided me into the water and rinsed the shampoo out. When it was all out, he pulled me from the water and stroked my wet hair back so it wasn't in my face. He then wiped my face clear of water as well.

As I felt his hands now start on conditioning my hair, I smiled softly. "I never really thought about that. I guess even though I can't see, it would still burn to get stuff in my eyes..."

A deep sigh came from Sasuke. "Yes, dobe. It was most likely still burn your eyes. Be careful with yourself, alright?"

My heart fluttered at this and I grinned up at him. "Sasuke! Does that mean you actually _care _about me!?"

"No, I just don't want to get blamed for you getting yourself hurt."

"Liar. You care about me."

"Yeah, whatever."

**--**

Sasuke carried me out of the bathroom in bridal position with a towel wrapped around me. He had towel-dried then blow dried my hair just so I wouldn't go to bed with damp hair. He had even done the same with his own hair. He said it bothered him when he went to bed with wet hair, and it would bother him if I went with bed hair too. I didn't hesitate to make fun of him for it, even though it secretly annoyed me too even if I didn't brush my hair. Which he had also taken the liberty of doing for me and I was horrified to even think of how it looked at the moment.

"Sasuke, I really don't want to sleep in that stupid gown. Are my clothes around?"

Sasuke set me on the bed and unwrapped the towel since I was already dried. I felt weird, sitting on the bed and naked. A few moments later, I felt Sasuke brush my stack of clothes against my chest and I grinned. "Yes! I don't have to wear that shitty gown!"

Happily, I got changed in just my shirt and boxers. I then got into the bed again. Turning on my side, I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was actually laying down. But when I felt myself drifting off, I was awakened by movement. After the movement stopped, I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me close then pull the blanket over me. Sasuke was in bed with me and was holding me against him. "Turn around, dobe." He said softly, and it made me shiver.

I turned around slowly to be careful. Sasuke's arms guided me and I found myself practically huddled into his chest. It was weird and I made a face, but he quickly stopped me.

"You can't expect me to sleep in that chair. I'd never, and I have to watch over you so deal with it. This way I can see your face and I don't even have to get up to get to you."

Pausing, I thought about his answer and how well-thought it seemed to be. Sighing, I smiled faintly. "Alright..."

I laid there with Sasuke for a good five minutes, and I spoke to him without even thinking about whether he was asleep or not. "Sasuke?"

"...hm?"

"Thank you for everything...I'm glad you're back."

Sasuke didn't answer me, but I felt his arm pull me the slightest inch closer and I knew what it meant. Smiling, I felt myself drift into the most peaceful sleep I had felt in years.

* * *

**Well, there you go. There's chapter 2 for you, and I hoped you all enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get another chapter in for tonight but you know, I'm not sure. We'll see. (:**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. COMMENT. COMMENT. Thanks! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! =]**

**I hope you guys like this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. As soon as I got home from suck-arse school, I started on this next chapter for all of you.**

**I appreciate the reviews and favorites that I've gotten. It inspires me to write more.**

**Here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Eternal Darkness**

**(Konoha at Night)**

In a dark alley when most of the village people slumbered, there was a group of dark and suspicious figures gathered. Most were men, a few were female but they were all shady characters, this was certain. A man kneeled down to a figure that was perched on a window sill of the building that faced the group.

"I'm sorry, our plan failed. We-".

A hand lifted and cut him off before the voice spoke hard. "I don't want to hear you excuses! He's still alive and that's a problem."

A woman that had long, brown and tangled hair spoke up with a rough voice, almost sounding annoyed with the person who spoke just before her. "The Uchiha is in the village, that was the most important part of our mission. We will deal with the second part immediately."

The group of ninja nodded in agreement, including the man who stood. Their obvious leader spoke with a slow and definite tone. "You were lucky you accomplished that or you'd be completely useless. I am giving you all one last chance to carry this out correctly. Do not fail me."

The man who had knelt just a moment ago nodded slowly before speaking unsure. "And that was to..."

Light shined down in the alley, revealing only the lips of the sitting person. The lips curved into a sinister smile and just as they stepped from the moonlight, the light disappeared which left them as a figure again.

"Kill Uzumaki Naruto."

**--**

**(Morning, Naruto's POV)**

Noises from outside in the halls of the hospital found their way into my dreams. The footsteps of nurses hurrying about, and then finally a person speaking over the speaker. Shifting, I sighed deeply and let my lips part widely to allow a yawn escape me. Rubbing my head, I felt extremely tired but my body was no longer sore. My hands trailed about the bed and I found myself touching nothing but the sheets and the pillow. Sasuke wasn't beside me, and it brought disappointment and fear into my entire body. I hadn't wanted him to leave because I needed him to guide me. He was practically going to be my eyes now and I shamefully knew that I was very dependent of him.

"Sasuke...? Where are you?" I spoke softly.

No answer was returned to my soft call. Moving around, I struggled to slowly sit up. My hand searched around for the button that the nurses told me to push if I needed assistance. It was frustrating not to be able to see, and I felt like screaming. But I was stopped when my hand came across the bottom. Sighing in relief, I pressed it twice and then waited for someone to come.

After maybe 10 seconds, I heard the sound of hurried heels against the hard floor of the halls. My door then clicked as it was opened. "Mister Uzumaki, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Where is Sasuke?"

"Mister Uchiha?" The nurse began.

_'Well, duh lady. Who else would we be talking about?' _My mind thought but I didn't say anything, only nodded.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago. But he should be back soon though, he has signed you out and Lady Tsunade has ordered that he take care of you."

Nodding once more, I slowly laid back down. "Yeah, I heard about that...Thank you, ma'am. That was all I needed."

I waited until I heard the door shut and the clicking of the nurse's heels before I actually relaxed in the bed. Turning back onto my side, my cheek used my hand as a pillow. Yawning once more, I stretched my legs to help relax even more and to also make sure I was completely better. I didn't feel any pain when I stretched so I knew my muscles weren't sore anymore. Smiling gently to myself, I let my mind travel.

I was glad that Sasuke was back and I was secretly looking forward to him having to take care of every whim of mine. Maybe that was why Tsunade ordered him because it was basically like a punishment. The only reason why Tsunade didn't considering the death penalty is because of me. She knew how important this was to me and she allowed Sasuke to live. Either that or she respected him for the fact that he came back with them willingly. I wasn't exactly sure which one it was but the important fact was that Sasuke was back in Konoha where he belonged. With all these thoughts that kept my mind at ease, I hadn't even noticed it but I had drifted into a light sleep. I was awoken by the clicking sound of my door that signaled that someone was in the room now. I moved to look even though I couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?"

"It's just me." Sasuke's voice replied to me and brought me back to my at peace feeling.

Sitting up, I smiled and played with the cover of the bed. "So, are you coming to take me away from here now?"

I felt Sasuke sit on the bed while he spoke. "Yes, but first you have to eat breakfast."

Breakfast sounded so good right now. Grinning, I got hopeful. "Ramen?"

"No."

"Aww, why not? You know I love ramen!"

"I know you do, but it's not a breakfast food. I brought you chocolate donuts because Iruka says that you pack them like a horse."

I felt the box press against my arm and I went back to grinning. Slowly, I felt the box before taking it from Sasuke's grasp. "I do love chocolate donuts! They are so good...because they're chocolate."

I was almost positive that Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if I could see him. Shrugging to myself, I opened the box and picked one of the donuts up. Taking a bit, I began chewing. I hadn't had chocolate donuts in forever now that I thought about it. I had almost forgotten how good they tasted. "So, did anyone buy me anything? You know, because they thought I was gonna' die?"

A sharp jab at my head was what I felt, then Sasuke's voice. "That's not funny, Naruto. You did die for a while. You are really lucky that you have the Kyuubi or you might not be here right now."

Swallowing another bite, I shrugged again. "I guess. But this stupid demon hasn't always been a good thing for me. I've had to put up with a lot of shit because of it."

"I know that."

"Hm." I finished off the donut and picked up another one. "So? Did anyone get me anything?"

"Sakura got you flowers, even though I'm sure you're no estatic about that. Iruka brought enough Ichiraku ramen to last you your whole life. But luckily, that's put away in a safe spot in my refrigerator. Kakashi got you a stuffed walrus to match that stupid hat of yours which I'm glad Iruka forgot to bring you. And Tsunade got you a few bottles of sake."

Hearing the last part, I cringed. Sake was extremely strong and I didn't hold alcohol well at all. I finished off the second donut and went onto my third one. "Forget the sake and flowers. I'll take my walrus and ramen, please."

The bed gave a sign of relief and I knew that Sasuke had gotten up. "Not until you're back at the Uchiha manor. I brought your clothes so you won't have to walk in your shirt and boxers."

When Sasuke brought this up, I almost choked on my donut. Lightly patting my chest, I let myself re-live last night's events. Sasuke taking my clothes off, the groping, and the shower...I felt heat rise in my cheeks again just like it had last night. The way Sasuke had made me feel last night was something that I had never felt before in my entire life. The feeling was odd but for some reason,...I wanted to feel it again.

"Hey, dobe."

"Wha-! OW! Sasuke! Don't throw pillows at me! I could die!"

"Probably not."

"You never know!"

"Hn."

"Jerk."

"Let's get going." Sasuke's arms guided me and also took the box of donuts out of my hands. I whimpered but he hushed me quickly with a "Sh".

I assumed that Sasuke had already gotten everything out that needed to be out. But what I heard next was almost terrifying.

"Let's get you dressed."

"WAH! No way, Sasuke! I'm dressing myself!"

"No, you're not."

"This is so not _faiiiir_!"

**--**

"You didn't have to be so rough with me, you know. I'm going to have bruises..." I mumbled as I rubbed my arm that was tender in one spot.

"Cry me a river, big baby." Sasuke insulted.

Growling, I simply sunk into Sasuke's arms and refused to speak -even though he probably liked that I didn't. Turning towards Sasuke's chest, I let out a deep breath. Sasuke was carrying me again like he had carried me to the bathroom to shower with me. How wrong that sounded, I wasn't even sure myself. I couldn't help but wonder what looks Sasuke was receiving by holding me and carrying me like this. If we didn't settle things soon, people we're going to think we were a gay couple. If _that _got out, Sakura would have my head for sure for taking her "precious" Sasuke from her.

I breathed in Sasuke's scent because I had grown fond of it. During the night, I had awoke here and there just to feel Sasuke's chest in front of me to know he hadn't left me alone. My dependency on him made me feel defenseless and weak, that made me frustrated. But since it was Sasuke, I held my tongue because I knew it was practically a blessing that Sasuke was back. I wasn't sure how to explain the way Sasuke smelled. It smelled like what you would expect a high-maintenance and good-looking Uchiha would smell like. But in his scent, I smelled the faintest scent of something -but only because it was decently fresh.

"Sasuke? Do you..._smoke_?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can smell the tiniest bit of cigarettes in your scent." I sniffed him again, verifying my observation.

"Stop smelling me like a dog before I put you on a leash, idiot."

Glaring somewhat, since I couldn't exactly give the full glare, up at Sasuke, I huffed out a large amount of hair from frustration. "I'm not smelling you like a dog! I was just facing this way, breathing...like most human beings do, and I smelt it. So answer the question."

"Yes, I do. Happy now?"

Blinking, I thought about this for a moment. "How long have you been smoking?"

"Maybe two...three years. Why's it so important to you?"

"Because I just never expected you to smoke. You don't seem like the type at all. You have perfect teeth, you never smell bad, or anything!"

"That's because I take care of myself, moron. Not all smokers look like crack dealers."

I snickered at this but said nothing. I could feel Sasuke's glare for the few seconds it existed. Resting my hands behind my head, I swung my legs. "Well, why do you do it, anyway? I don't really see the point."

Sasuke's pace slowed down which I assumed meant that we were nearing the Uchiha Manor. "Because I want to. It helps with stress."

"Ohh, that makes sense. Because smoking is supposed to calm your nerves or something like that, right?"

"Hn."

I heard the sliding of a door and then a locking sound. In a few seconds, I instantly felt much warmer and I knew we were inside the Uchiha Manor. "I've never been here before, you know."

"That's because it's you."

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." I grumbled again.

Slowly, I felt myself being lowered and then my feet touched the floor of the Manor. This certain floor was wooden, I could tell underneath my shoes. "Looking" over at Sasuke, I pointed to my shoes. "Could you help me with my shoes and everything?"

"I'm working on it."

I heard the shifting as Sasuke probably was taking off his shoes and cape. I then felt his hands work at my cape and then its weight remove itself from my body. Afterwards, I was swooped up in one arm by Sasuke which made me let out a gasping noise. Sasuke was taking my shoes off now and I heard them gently plop onto the floor. His other arm found its way to me and he carried me once again. As he walked, guiding me, I was turning my head about as if I could see and look at everything. "Where are we going, Sasuke?"

"We're going to my room where I'm going to teach you a few things that will help you."

At the word "teach", I groaned. "Like school?"

"Sort of."

"Aww, man! I thought I was done with that shit!"

After my dramatic whine, I could have sworn I heard the greatest -yet softest sound that filled my body with satisfaction.

Sasuke's laugh.

**

* * *

**

**(Konohagakure's Bar at Night)**

"So Naruto, how are things going so far?"

"They're going alright, Iruka-sensei. Sasuke's being decent to me so far."

I could feel Tsunade's strict eyes on me as I spoke. I knew she was watching Sasuke and I like a hawk while downing her millionth shot. Her voice came in next, surprisingly not slurred. "Are you in any pain? Here, have some of this. This will help."

Something slid over to me and brushed my hand. It was a glass and I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I picked it up and took a generous amount and when I swallowed, I regretted it immediately. "BLEGH! EW, GRANDMA! That stuff is gross!"

"Non-sense! It's the best stuff on the earth!" I was pretty sure she was lifting a glass when she said that before taking more sips.

Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi demanded that Sasuke and I came to the bar with them tonight for dinner. They'd discuss everything we would need to know such as the living arrangements and plans. I knew we would have to touch on the fact of Sasuke being a rogue ninja. Thinking about that, I took the smallest sip from the sake even though it was too strong for my taste.

Sakura had came too, and she was sitting by Sasuke. Sasuke sat in front of me which was a bit awkward for me. On my side was Iruka, and Kakashi on the end. Tsunade was diagonal from me on the other end of the table. This left Sakura by Sasuke and diagonal from Kakashi. It made me kind of irritated that she had instantly demanded to sit by Sasuke. I had thought she was over Sasuke by now and she had only liked him as a friend. I suppose I was wrong now though, we were all twenty-years-old. Sakura had always been the oldest out of all three of us which was surprising to me. I had always pictured as Sasuke the oldest since he was the one who was most mature out of us three in my opinion.

"Now, let's get started everyone." Tsunade blurted out suddenly.

_'Aw, man...I was hoping my food would come first and I could avoid talking._'

Nodding some, I ignored my thoughts and began slowly spinning the glass of sake. I could smell the scent of it faintly as I breathed in through my nose. It stung my nose a bit and then gave it that weird tickling feeling as if I was going to sneeze, but I didn't.

"Naruto," Tsunade began. "I'm sure you're confused as to why I chose Sasuke to watch over you."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"I did this because I know that you trust Sasuke. I would put you with Iruka, but he has plenty on his plate so it would be difficult taking care of you. But since all Sasuke has to do is redeem himself to Konoha, he has plenty of time to take care of you. I'm sure this will help you two come to terms with each other from the years of argument and rivalry." She explained.

'Argument and rivalry are understatements, Grannie...' I thought to myself.

"And," Tsunade paused for a moment and I wasn't sure if she was drinking some of her sake or she was hesitant. "Sasuke strongly insisted on it."

I stopped spinning the glass and held it in my hands with a tight grip. Sasuke had wanted to watch over me and take care over me. My heart fluttered and my stomach ached in those ways that only Sasuke could make me feel. Swallowing hard, I took in a deep breath. I wanted to speak but I was just in awe that Sasuke had actually volunteered to take care of me. It made me want to blush, but I forced myself to contain my emotions for the time-being.

Luckily for me, Iruka spoke cheerfully. "It just shows how strong of a relationship you two share even after all you've been through!"

When Iruka said this, I slowly tilted my head downwards. I did this because a small smile of pleasure appeared on my face. It was true, what Iruka said. This really did show that Sasuke and I had a unique relationship and that it wasn't over. Not just yet.

For Sasuke's sake, I said nothing to him about this. Instead, I grinned and spoke with a clueless tone. "Now I can make Sasuke do everything for me! This has to be the best early Christmas gift I've ever gotten!"

Laughter broke out at the table but I didn't hear Sasuke's. That was only to be expected from Sasuke though, and it only made me smile even more.

Kakashi was the next one who spoke up this time. "So, how are you planning on getting around?"

"Yeah, you can't watch T.V. you know, Naruto." Sakura piped in.

Frowning, I sighed with depression. "Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about that...I can't even play video games now."

For the first time, Sasuke spoke up with that naturally calm voice. "I'm starting Naruto on Braille. We studied for a while before coming here."

It was true. When Sasuke said he had wanted to teach me a few things, it turns out that he was teaching me Braille. I didn't know how he knew so much about it even though he wasn't blind and I didn't think he knew anyone who was blind before me. It gave me this feeling inside that I really liked. I felt like he cared about me again like he once had before. Smiling, I nodded. "Yeah, but it's really hard..."

Iruka laughed. "Well, of course it is, Naruto. You won't learn all of it in one day. But I believe in you, and I think if you try hard enough, you'll have it mastered by the end of this week."

My smile widened and I felt flattered. "Thank you, sensei."

The waitress's voice interrupted our conversation as I felt the vibrations of the plates being set on the table. "Alright, here's your food everyone! Eat up!"

I couldn't believe it but even though I was blind, my life was perfect.

I only hoped it would last.

**

* * *

**

**There you are, chapter 3. Now, this is the last side-chapter we'll have for a while. Now we're getting down to the good stuff so make sure you review and fav. so you can read what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, everyone. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. The chapter that starts the real excitement. We're done with the introductions and information. Now it's time for the good, SOAP opera stuff here. I hope you all enjoy.**

**=]**

**

* * *

**

**Eternal Darkness**

It had been a week since Sasuke and I had been living together. We did everything together now. We ate together, went to the bathroom together, showered together, and even slept together. It had became accustomed and before I knew it, it seemed natural to have Sasuke always by my side to help me. I no longer felt weak because I knew I wasn't. It wasn't my fault that I had to be dependant on Sasuke -anyone would be if they lost their sight and needed their best friend. I no longer spent my time, beating myself up for it. I let it go and just went with it. Because of this, Sasuke and I were even closer than we had been when we were younger, and that was the most amazing feeling to me. It meant more than Sasuke would ever know.

I didn't always need Sasuke by my side now. Just as Iruka had predicted, I knew Braille well enough to read and comprehend and it had enhanced my touching sense. I could feel my way around, and my hearing had enhanced as well. When they say that you don't have one sense, your others get stronger, it was really true. I could make my way to the bathroom by myself now and do my business without getting hurt, I could undress myself and dress myself (I just needed Sasuke's help to pick out clothes). But Sasuke still did everything else -including washing me in the shower.

At the moment, Sasuke had gone out to get dinner which he had promised would be ramen for me. He usually ate something that had rice in it because it was an original dish that the Uchihas' ate, apparently. I was laying on the couch on my side, waiting for him as if I were his pet. I didn't mind anymore and I found myself feeling differently towards Sasuke. I wasn't as harsh with him, and for some reason...I liked trying to be cute around him even though he usually dismissed it as annoying. I assumed it was just me taking on the female role of the house since we lived together now -basically.

My fingers slowly stroked over the fabric of the couch that I loved to lay on. It was comfy and I had often dozed off in it with Sasuke always holding me. I think he was afraid that I would fall and get hurt. I never commented on it to him. During my mindless stroking of the furniture, I heard the door of the manor open then close. Smiling softly to myself, I listened to the footsteps as they made their way to the living room. The footsteps stopped right in front of me and I sat up on the couch. "What kind of ramen did you get me?"

"Hopefully the kind you want because I'm not going back out."

I grinned and reached out to wait for the bowl. "Well, let me guess."

Sasuke and I often played small tasting games. He would make me food and I would taste it and either guess what the food was or just tell him what I thought of it. If he got me ramen, I guessed what flavor he got. The bowl was placed in my hands and I felt the warmth immediately. Positioning it in my lap, I took the top off and waited for the chopsticks. When they were in my hand, I licked my lips in eagerness. "Mmm, I love ramen so much!"

A deep sigh came from Sasuke as I picked up a bite. I heard Sasuke head for the kitchen to make his own dinner. "Shrimp flavor, right?"

"That's right."

"Actually, that is really good. I didn't feel like Miso." I swallowed happily before digging into the ramen.

I heard Sasuke cooking in the kitchen and I simply sat there, eating the ramen. I couldn't exactly watch T.V. and it was difficult to read a book in Braille while eating. I never was a big fan of reading, but I had no choice. I only hoped that one day, my sight would return and I could go back to good, old video games, movies, and cartoons.

"Sasuke? Can you bring me a drink?"

"Mhm. What do you want?"

"_Sooooda_ pop!" I grinned before shoving my mouth with a bite.

When I was half way done with my ramen, I felt Sasuke's steps make their way to me. I reached out and he handed me a cold can of pop. I opened it then took a sip before going back to eating.

Sasuke finished cooking his own dinner and he came back into the room to sit by me. By now, I was done eating and I set my empty bowl down then finished the can of soda pop. Setting that down next, I slowly felt around then stood up cautiously. "I'm going to shower, Sasuke."

"Don't you want me to go in with you?"

"No, I want to try to do this myself. If I call for you, then yeah, you can come in." I smiled over at him then headed for the bathroom.

When Sasuke went out to buy groceries, I had plenty of time on my hands. I would explore and try to memorize things by touching. I had once gone in the bathroom and studied the bottles and figured out which ones were which. Soap was definitely the easiest to remember though since it wasn't even a bottle. Walking into the bathroom, I shut the door behind me. I turned to the sink of the bathroom and found my toothbrush and the toothpaste. I turned on the water then started to brush my teeth to make sure the after taste of ramen and Coca-Cola was gone. After I was done, I spit into the sink and rinsed. I then lifted my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. Making my way over to the bathtub, I started up the water and felt occasionally until it was just the right temperature. When it was, I switched to shower mode. Taking off my pants and boxers, I dropped those away as well. I made sure there were towels on the wrack, then finally, I got into the shower. Closing the curtain, I walked under the water and gave a deep sigh of relief. The warm-hot water felt so good and relaxing. I hadn't showered by myself in what seemed like forever. I was so used to having Sasuke do it all for me instead.

Feeling around, I found a bottle and felt it to make sure it was the shampoo bottle. It was. I opened it and squirted it into my hand and began washing my hair. During the washing, I could have sworn I heard something as if the door had opened. I paused for a moment but I didn't hear anything else. Shrugging, I rinsed the shampoo out. I grabbed the conditioner bottle next and began to condition my hair. But in the middle of it, I found that I couldn't move my arms. I gasped because someone was gripping them! I tried to jerk but I stopped.

"I wouldn't know if you slipped and fell, hitting your head and passed out."

"_Sasuke_! You gave me a heart attack!"

A deep chuckle came from him and it made me shiver. Sasuke's hands scrubbed my hair to rinse the conditioner out. But his hands didn't go to washing my body with the soap like he usually would have. Sasuke had touched every part of my body except my most personal areas which he had been kind enough to let me do myself. But now, Sasuke's hands were slowly going down my body. I froze in spot and my breath hitched. I expected his hands to stop at my waist, but they kept going. They slid down my hips slowly and began rubbing them, then massaging them. It made me feel weird inside and I let out a soft breath.

"Sa-..."

Sasuke's hand covered my mouth and his other hand moved from my hip. It went lower until it was slowly stroking my inner thigh. I finally knew what Sasuke was getting at and I was too shocked to move. I felt myself slowly reacting to his touches. I felt the excitement surging through my body and half of me wanted him to stop, but the other half wanted him to keep going. His hand then moved suddenly at the same time he tilted my head back. Sasuke's wet, soft, and warm lips caught mine as I felt him grip my groin tightly. Jerking, my lips parted and I let out a loud moan. As soon as I had, I felt something slid into my mouth. It was wet, soft, and warm. It was the weirdest feeling and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It moved around in my mouth and rubbed against my tongue. The feeling made me curl slightly and I moaned against it. I did like it. Gripping Sasuke's hair, I pulled him closer and what I knew was his tongue, slid in deeper into my mouth. I let it take over my mouth completely for a good three minutes. I then took part by rubbing my own tongue against his, and soon our tongues were tangling. Sasuke's hand began rubbing against my groin in addicting ways that I couldn't even explain.

'_I've never...felt like this before..._'

Sasuke's hands moved now, I felt them stroke over my body before they separated my legs. I didn't understand why he was doing this, and didn't say anything but continued to enjoy my first, actual kiss. Nobody had ever kissed me like this and it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. But the moment didn't last because Sasuke pulled away and began pushing me. I felt the saliva of our kiss connect our tongues before we were away completely. He then had me bending forward, my hands against the bathroom wall. I was confused and I swallowed deeply.

"Sa...Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I didn't hear a reply, but I felt something a minute later. Something slippery and hard touching me in a place that snapped me back to reality. Jerking, I stood and I realized where this was going. I turned so I was flat against the bathroom wall. "W-wait! Stop it! I don't want to do this!"

I didn't feel Sasuke pull at me, but he didn't say anything either. I didn't know if this scared me or was a relief to me. But since I just stood there, I couldn't help it. I freaked and then pushed against Sasuke's chest.

"You p-pervert! I'm not gay!" I screamed at Sasuke a little too loud before I stumbled out of the bathtub. I grabbed a towel and my clothes before rushing out of the bathroom.

Drying off as quickly as I could and my hair as best as I could, I got dressed and pulled the cape over me. I knew I shouldn't go out when I was so vulnerable, but I was anyway. I rushed through the house and slipped my shoes on before bolting out the door.

I was running in the darkness, and it was cold. Cold, dark, and lonely. Confusion everywhere and the intense feeling of eyes watching me is all I could feel. It was like a crowd of people were talking and screaming in my head. I couldn't handle any of this and I-

I slipped on a slippery patch of ice and came to the ground with a thump. Everything went black.

**--**

"You just found him on the street, laying there?"

"Yes,...no one even tried to help him."

"...The people of Konoha should be ashamed of themselves."

The talking was all I heard as I slowly awoke. Groaning, I rubbed my head that was slightly throbbing and moved around. After the talkers knew I was awake, I was spoken to by a friendly, familiar voice.

"Hey there! Awake now? You look like you took a nasty fall, Naruto."

"I-Iruka-sensei...?"

"Yep, found you outside in the cold. Looks like you were there for a good fifteen minutes or so. Why were you out by yourself? Where was Sasuke?"

"I-" I stopped, remembering why Sasuke wasn't with me. I turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment and shook my head. "Iruka-sensei, I'm so confused..."

"Kakashi, could you give us a moment, please?" Iruka's voice turned softer.

"Of course, I'll be out in the living room if you two need me."

After a few seconds, I heard the door shut and Iruka sitting down on the end of what I believed was his bed. I felt a pat on my leg and I sat up slowly. "Alright, Naruto. What's wrong?"

Sighing, I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them. Resting my chin on the top of my knees, I spoke cautiously. "Iruka-sensei, something happened between Sasuke and me..."

"What happened, Naruto? You can tell me."

"Well, I'm..." Pausing, I was desperately trying to figure out how to tell Iruka something so personal and weird. "I'm not quite sure what happened between us..."

I knew Iruka didn't understand because he didn't say anything. So instead, I just went with what my head was telling me to say. Huffing, I shook my head slowly. "Iruka-sensei...you've...had, um..."

"Had what, Naruto?"

"Had..." I really didn't want to say it so I made a gesture with my hands. I patted the palms together and nodded. "Um, 'it'. 'That'?"

"_OH!_ Oh, that. Wait! Why do you want to know this, Naruto?"

Nervously, I shifted about and cleared my throat. "Sasuke...came onto me."

After what seemed like eternity, I finally felt a hand on my head, stroking it. "Naruto, did you run away because you were scared?"

Flinching as if Iruka had punched me, I curled instinctively. "I don't really know...I ran because I didn't know what to do. I've never done it with anyone, and Sasuke's my friend...and he's a _guy_!"

"Naruto, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what your heart is telling you." I felt the tap of Iruka's finger against my chest.

Placing a hand over the same spot that Iruka had tapped, I sighed. "I guess it's not because he's a guy. It's just that...I am afraid because it's..._sex_. I don't know what to do and by the looks of it, I'm going to have the hard part!"

Embarrassed by what I just said, I covered my face and let out a loud groaning sound. Iruka laughed at me and I blushed and couldn't help but smile softly. It felt good to smile and just take a time to breathe and relax.

"Naruto, it's really not all that bad. You're old enough to be doing those kind of things. In fact, I'm proud of you. Not many twenty-year-olds are still virgins."

Scowling, I placed my hand on my cheek and sighed. "That's because no girl ever showed interest in me, including Sakura. I don't even think a hooker in Konoha would touch me."

Iruka bursted out in laughter before his hand ran through my hair, messing it up even more. "Oh, Naruto. That's not true. I could name at least one girl who likes you, and you could too."

"Oh yeah, Hinata-chan...Well, she's not really my type, Iruka."

"That's because you are the type who needs someone to hold _you_, Naruto. You need love and affection. You need to be held and protected a way that a woman couldn't but only a man could."

Blushing, I never really thought of it like that before. But now that Iruka had brought it up, I did really love being in Sasuke's arms when we slept together at night. Sure, hugging Sakura was nice but it didn't even compare to the feeling that Sasuke's protective embrace gave me.

"You know, Iruka...you're right. Every time Sasuke held me, I felt really good inside."

"Exactly. So, maybe there is a feeling that could lead to a stronger bond. Even stronger than the one you have now together. It's up to you whether or not you want to embrace it or leave it how it is, Naruto."

Squeezing my legs tightly to my chest, I smiled widely and made my way out of Iruka's bed. "Iruka-sensei, could you take me home? I'd rather not get lost."

I felt Iruka take my arm as his voice that was so understanding, replied. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**(Uchiha Manor)**

I slid open the door to the manor after Iruka left me. Walking in, I slipped my shoes off while shutting the door behind me. Taking the cape off as well, I hung it up. "Sasuke?!"

"I'm in the living room."

'_Here we go..._'

Taking a deep breath, I stood straight and made my way to the living room with as much comfort that I had. Eventually, I found myself standing in the living room. Just for my advantage, I pulled the blind boy card and began feeling around the air in front of me. "Where are you?"

I felt his footsteps and my hands touched his chest. As soon as they did, they moved up on his chest. Sasuke didn't move, but I did. My arms wrapped around his neck and I leaned into him, including my body pressing against his. My lips brushed slowly back-and-forth against his, even though I wasn't sure what I was doing, I was doing it. I then pressed into his mouth with my lips and let out a soft noise that was slightly greedy yet hungry. I wanted to make it up to Sasuke, but I also wanted to do this. I truly and honestly wanted to do it with Sasuke. After I kissed him, Sasuke finally started to move. I was heaved up immediately and my back hit against the wall with a loud thump. Sasuke began kissing me with a greed that was much stronger than my faint one. His kissing abilities were far better than mine, but I didn't give up. I quickly caught on and I kissed him back just as quick and rough as he kissed me. Our mouths opened and our tongues tangled, the kiss becoming more heated and by the minute, more _sexual_.

Sasuke moved me away from the wall and began making his way down what I knew was the hall. Our moans that came out hot and soft, in sync. We made it all the way back into his bedroom where he plopped me down on his bed. I felt him climb over me and my arms pinned to the bed as he took control and dominance. He kissed roughly for another minute then finally, his kisses traveled down my neck. At each occasional point, he sucked and licked which left marks that I knew wouldn't be gone by tomorrow. I tilted my head back and moaned from the feeling. Releasing my hands, he reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. Then he pulled away for a moment and I assumed since there was slight movement, that he was taking off his shirt. I really longed to see what Sasuke looked like at the moment. My hands drifted up his bare stomach and then his chest. Meanwhile, his hands were undoing my pants and then I felt him slip them and my boxers off. As I laid, completely naked in front of Sasuke in a bed for the reason I never thought would happen, I didn't feel nervous. I felt almost relieved and I felt comfortable. Sasuke had seen me without clothes at least thirty times throughout the week, and now I had no fear of rejection because of my body.

The undressing continued, and eventually, Sasuke pulled me close when our bodies were completely undressed. His mouth captured mine and claimed dominance immediately. I didn't object because I knew now that I was ready. I was ready to do this with someone, but especially with Sasuke. My arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as we kissed passionately and our breath collided.

* * *

**And there we go, everyone! Sasuke made love to Naruto, making it Naruto's first time. =]**

**Why didn't I put into detail, some of you greedy ones ask? It's because a heavy description so early in the story is way too hasty.**

**But don't you worry, you'll get your satisfaction if you keep reading.**

**REVIEW, LOVES AND ALERT. :3!! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 of Eternal Darkness. Sorry I've been slacking again. But I'll make it up to you guys by busting my ass.**

**And if you can't remember, Sasuke and Naruto made love (and yes, Naruto had been a virgin so Sasuke had been his first time).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eternal Darkness**

In the distance, birds were chirping, not many since it was now early winter and snow would be coming in very soon. I felt the warmth of the sun's rays that shined right down on my face through what must have been, Sasuke's blinds of his window. I knew it was morning, and even if I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything more than what I could see with my eyes closed. But I knew perfectly well what time it was, and to be honest, I felt this immediate rush of happiness and content flow through me. Smiling softly, I shifted more into what I knew was Sasuke. We had made love for the first time, and it had been my absolute first time with anyone. Sasuke had been gentle and understanding, and it made me realize that he had really changed from the Sasuke I had once known from the years when we fought. I knew now what his true feelings were for me, and to be completely honest, I was so happy he felt that way for me because I knew now that I had _always_ felt that way for him.

Stroking my fingers slowly over his smooth skin of his bare and muscular chest, I let out a faint sigh. Things between us weren't going to be the same, I knew that. But I was sure I could handle it because even if things were different, I knew it was for the better. After a few minutes of thinking and running my hand up and down Sasuke's shoulders, chest, and stomach, I heard a response. It was a soft grumble of what I knew was annoyance and then a sigh. Grinning softly, I waited until I heard him finally speak with that same tone he always did have with me. "What are you doing, dobe?"

At that moment, this moment, I felt like he couldn't have said anything better. My grin remained as I "gazed" up at him. "Touching you."

A soft scoff returned my reply and my hand was gently gripped by Sasuke's own. My hand was lifted from the spot on his chest that I had been stroking slowly. He guided my hand downwards. "I'd rather you touch me somewhere else." With that perverted comment, I yanked my hand before it reached the destination downwards that Sasuke had meant. Then I smacked him across the face while huffing a hot air of frustration. "You _pervert_! I was trying to be romantic and sweet, jeesh. You have to go and ruin it."

Angry, I sat up and squirmed around a bit, ready to get out of the bed and search for my clothes as if it was an Easter egg hunt. But I was stopped and pulled back to a lay and into Sasuke's warm embrace. His whispering, soft and darkly attractive in my ear. "I am being romantic. Romantic with a twist of lust." I felt the kiss he planted on my head before he tilted my head up by my chin with his hand. This time he kissed my lips and I couldn't help but return the kiss. I felt so melted into Sasuke's embrace, I sighed deeply and I instantly forgave him.

"I love you..." I admitted it aloud now as I found myself lost in Sasuke's embrace.

As if I had said the most awkward thing, though. Sasuke grew silent and didn't reply to my verbal love. Instead, he moved away from me now as if I had insulted him or something and got out of the bed. "I'm going to go get you some clothes and then you can shower."

I was left in the room alone now and I felt pretty...hurt, to say the least. Sasuke had practically gave me a huge slap across the face, way worse than my playfully angry one. Sitting in the bed now, I just stared into the darkness that had become a normal thing to me. That's when I realized that maybe, Sasuke didn't love me...

* * *

Walking out of the Uchiha Manor first, I waited for Sasuke as he made his way out slowly. I was rubbing the back of my head, thinking about what had happened between us just a few hours earlier. I had showered without Sasuke, and he had showered without me. I don't know why he was suddenly acting all weird since I told him that I loved him. Had I been mistaken about last night? Was it just something of lust for him? If so, I wish he wouldn't have came on to me and had me thinking something completely the opposite because now there was no way I could take back my feelings for him. Once you make love with someone for the first time, they are forever sketched in your memory, something you can never erase even if you wanted to. Not only that, but I didn't _want_ to erase Sasuke and what happened last night. It had meant a lot to me, more than I think Sasuke even realized.

I heard the door shut to the Manor and I knew Sasuke was beside me now. Taking my hand like he always did when we went out (not because we were a "couple", if we even are...?) so I wouldn't fall on my face since I couldn't see when something was in my way, we headed down the streets. We were to meet Sakura and Sai at a store today to go Christmas shopping or something. Sakura had invited Sasuke because I knew her love for him was slowly returning. As for me, I was a little more wary over the fact that I had to be around Sai. That guy was more curious with my underpants (or what is underneath my underpants, I should say) than _I _was even curious about it. I had a feeling he was gay, or at least he had a _lot_ of gay tendencies. Either way, he creeped me out. But he was also a good friend and I couldn't deny that.

A total of five minutes of walking in silence went by between the two of us. It was driving me absolutely _insane_! I just wanted to know what was up with Sasuke and why he was acting so funny ever since I had told him that I loved him. Hesitantly, I spoke softly, just in case if we were nearing the store by now. "Sasuke...why are you-?"

But before I could even finish my question, Sakura's loud shouting interrupted me (jeesh, sometimes she even annoyed me! And I thought she was cute at one point.). "_Saaasuke_! Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Twitching, I found myself having a mood of a jealous wife. I had to prevent myself from glaring (at nothing that I could see.) as we neared her voice. What? She couldn't freaking wait until we actually were in front of her before she started a conversation!?

When Sasuke's movement stopped, I stopped as well, getting the hint that we were right there with Sakura and Sai now. I heard the giggling and I wanted to slap her upside her head and tell her to cut it out because now that Sasuke was basically mine, I didn't want her being all flirty and whatnot. But instantly, I felt guilt wash over me for thinking of laying a hand on a girl like that. Especially Sakura. She was basically my best friend, besides Sai. Frowning, I just listened to her speak probably a million miles per hour. "So Sai and I decided that Naruto should go with him and I'll go with you!"

Okay, any guilt that I had felt for her was now gone. I twitched even more now. "What?!"

In my defense, or at least I think what was my defense, Sasuke spoke up calmly. "I don't think I should separate from Naruto. I'm his guardian during all of this so he's my responsibility." I "looked" up at Sasuke with what I could manage of a look of admiration and love. But I hid the love from Sakura and Sai.

But of course, my loving mood was smashed with Sakura's conclusion. "Sasuke, Naruto isn't a child. He'll be just fine in a store. Besides, Sai was an ANBU, I'm sure he can handle watching over Naruto."

There was silence between the four of us until Sakura finally spoke up again. "Right, Naruto?"

Miserably, I felt all the attention on me now and I imagined them all looking at me, expecting and waiting. The pressure was enough to push and push at my misery until I felt defeated by Sakura -again, and gave in. "Yeah...right."

A cheerful sound came from her at her victory and I felt Sasuke tugged from my gentle grip. I instantly felt as if Sakura had ripped out the feeling in my body. I stood there, awkwardly and waiting for Sai's assistance. I could already hear her rapid talking and I knew that Sasuke wasn't going to enjoy this either. Just then I felt a hand take mine. By the material that covered it, I could tell that it was Sai's hand because of the type of glove he wore. I felt a faint surge run through my body and I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad, though whatever it was, it didn't feel awkward. To prove my hypothesis, Sai's voice greeted me with the first words that he had spoken since this whole thing started. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt, Naruto." I could feel the smile in his voice.

I knew Sai didn't deserve this type of response, but I was too angry at Sasuke and Sakura to care at the moment. I yanked my hand away from his grip and moved my arm up in the air, directing it from him. "Don't touch me, Sai! I don't need your help!"

The silence that answered me made me feel guilty because I knew Sai was just trying to help me and he wasn't meaning to mock me in any way. I could also feel the fact that I had hurt Sai's feelings. To be honest, I felt my heart ache because I wish I could feel that with Sasuke. I wanted to know when I got a reaction out of him the way I could get a reaction out of Sai. Sighing, I moved my hand back down to where it was before I searched for his hand. My fingertips brushed softly against Sai's palm before I let my hand slip right into his. "I'm sorry, Sai...you didn't deserve that."

Sai's hand slowly closed over mine and squeezed gently to confirm his forgiveness. "It's alright. I understand that you are feeling rejected by Sasuke." Flinching as if Sai had beat it out of me, I let my mouth drop slightly. I was about to ask how he knew that but he answered before I could even get one word out. "You were very offensive of the idea at being separated from him even when you know perfectly well that you'd be just fine with me."

That guilty feeling came back to me as I felt Sai leading me into the store now that Sasuke and Sakura had just entered before us. Frowning to myself, I allowed myself to be guided by him and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sai...I don't mean to be rude or anything. It's just that things have -_are_ complicated with Sasuke and I right now and I think it would have been best if I stayed with Sasuke and talked to him about it. But of course my plans were ruined by Sakura." I was surprised with my voice came out in a growl. It kind of made me feel angry at Sakura but also surprised that I was being so harsh over the fact as if I hated her.

Sai must have noticed this too because I felt a slight twitch come from his own body. "Are Sakura and you not speaking then?" Sai never really did understand relationships but that wasn't really his fault. We all knew that story though, so it was no big deal. It used to annoy me that Sai seemed to only care about my..._thing_. Despite that though, things between him and I had slowly improved and he was one of the closest people to me now.

Smiling softly, I shook my head. "No, things are just fine with Sakura and I." I let a few moments pass by, pausing in my speech where I found myself breaking down and venting to Sai as if him and I have known each other for the longest time and were the closest of friends. Taking in a deep breath, I began talking with what I knew was a miserable tone. "It's just that something between Sasuke and I happened last night and it was really serious. I had thought it meant something very important but this morning, when I had said something to Sasuke...It seemed as though I were completely off about the whole ordeal and that it wasn't as important as I thought it was. He got uncomfortable when I actually said how I felt about everything that had happened and...well, how I felt towards him. In fact, he got _so_ uncomfortable that he walked out of the room, basically telling me to shower so we didn't have to talk about it. Of course I couldn't follow after him and demand to know what the problem was. So I just left it be until we started walking to the store. Just as I started to bring it up though, Sakura opened her big, fat mouth and started obsessing like her old self over him. I lost my chance to talk to him about it now because now he's with Sakura." Finishing, I let out a deep heave of air before taking in another gulp. I didn't even know I could talk that fast.

Seconds went by and it was slowly making me have a mini anxiety attack because I didn't know what Sai's reaction or even expression, for that matter, was. Right when I bit my lip, he spoke. "I'd like to help, Naruto. But I'm afraid I can't really help you when I don't know what this 'really serious something' is that happened between the two of you. I also don't know what you said to him about your feelings on the matter. So I can't really voice my opinion unless I know...But you also don't have to tell me because it's not my business unless you want it to be."

Tugging at the bottom of my jacket with my hand, I stopped walking and whispered. "Can we go somewhere a bit...private?"

In response to my question, I felt a soft tug and I was again, being lead around the store. It took a few minutes of walking but then I felt as if the space around me had closed somewhere along our dark journey (heh heh, dark because I can't see anything). Then the vibration and sound of a door behind shut behind me.

"Alright, we're alone now." Sai's voice reassured calmly as I was being sat down.

"Where are we?" I tried to look around but obviously, that didn't do any good.

"In a dressing room of the clothing section."

"..."

"You wanted privacy, you got it. Now tell me what's going on or I'll make you regret coming in here." Sai threatened.

"I already do." I muttered.

A light slap is what I got in return. Whimpering in response, I rubbed my slightly sore head until it didn't hurt anymore. "Okay, okay..._jeesh_!" Letting my hand dropped, I sighed then shifted to the side that I knew Sai was siding on beside me. I lowered my voice just in case if people were eavesdroppers around this part. That is, if anyone was even in the dressing rooms around us. "Well, Sasuke and I...um."

"Go on." He encouraged.

Ducking down and hunching my shoulders up, I sheltered my voice with one hand. "We..._slept_ together."

"You _SLEPT_ with _HIM_!?" Sai practically shouted.

Shrieking, I punched him in the arm then covered his mouth. "_SAI_," I hissed. "_Shut. Up!_ Don't you think there's a reason I am _whispering_?" I said my words out as quickly and quietly as possible. I then removed my hand from his obviously just as big as Sakura's, mouth.

"Sorry." He muttered. "But Naruto," his voice grew serious and a bit what I thought was...disturbed. "I can't believe you slept with Sasuke...he's such an ass."

Smiling gently, I nodded and shifted away from him a bit now that I didn't have to cover his mouth. "I know he is...but I still love him, regardless. Besides, Sai." I sighed like a dreamy fangirl while clasping my hands together. I knew it was a bit cliche and...well, girly. But if you were me, you'd understand how incredible the fact that you made love with someone is. "You should have _seen_ the way he was with me. I felt so..._loved_."

I said the word "loved" as if it were the most incredible yet unbelievable thing. Honestly, to me it was because I hadn't expected love to come to me from Sasuke. Actually, I hadn't expected love to come to me from anyone. But it had come even if it was with the person I expected least. If you would have told me a few years back that I would have been making love with Sasuke and _falling_ in love with him over time, I would have said you needed to get some therapy because you're seriously messed up in the head. But here I was, gawking over the fact that I had slept with my best friend and rival who I thought was like a brother to me. To top it off, I was telling the guy that was obsessed with my penis and whom I had been disturbed with for quite a long period of time.

Sai had gotten quiet and I wasn't sure why. It made me a little uneasy because for a moment, I thought he wasn't the type to be okay with homosexuality and whatever the case was. But then I quickly reminded myself of the fact that he wore cut-off shirts, liked art, and talked about my penis as if it were as normal as kittens and rainbows. Sai had no room to judge, let's just put it and keep it at that.

"Sai, are you alright?" I finally asked, thinking I had somehow grossed him out or something.

A few more seconds had gone by with silence. Then his voice came out in a way I'd never heard it come out before. "Yes, I'm fine."

I gave a deep frown and tilted my head to the side. "I didn't mean to annoy you or whatever...disturb you. I'm not quite sure what I've done, but I'm sorry. I just kind of spoke without even thinking about it."

"No, it's fine. I'm not annoyed or disturbed. Well, I am a bit disturbed that it was Sasuke because he doesn't deserve you..." An awkward pause of less than a second came before Sai realized what he had said and quickly tried to recover from it. "But I mean, it's your decision whether you want to be with the guy or not."

Nobody had ever accused me of being bright. But even though I wasn't, I definitely knew something was going on with Sai and I didn't know what it was. Just like how I didn't know that Hinata had been completely in love with me since her and I went to the Academy together and she saved my life, finally admitting her true feelings. Which I was even more of an ass to later on reject her. I just wasn't good with girls...Now I was older and I was becoming more brighter and mature with relationships and people's romantic feelings and noticing them. But there was _no_ way that Sai actually had those kind of feelings for me. But even so...

"Sai, what do you meant by that?" I blurted out.

Another awkward pause of silence told me everything I needed to know. That, and how he answered.

"It's nothing, Naruto. Forget I said anything."

Taking my hand, he lifted me up to a stand. At this moment, I felt something that was really weird and it was also really nice at the same time. But I didn't act upon it at all because I knew better. Sasuke and I were in...some form of commitment, at least I think we are. So there was no way I was going to mess it up by doing anything Sai. Not even a kiss. A kiss was enough to set Sasuke off, I just knew it would be without even trying it to see what his reaction would be when he were to find out that I kissed Sai after him and I had slept together. Turning away from Sai, I let him help me out and then lead me out of the clothing department so we could continue to shop.

Things were getting complicated...but I had no idea that they were going to get even _worse_.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Grinning at whoever was even watching me at the moment, I twirled in a circle with my bags of presents that I had bought and were securely (or at least Sai had said they were) hidden. "I think I did a pretty good job of shopping even without my eyesight!"

Sakura sighed with what I knew was annoyance. "Naruto, you're such a pest."

_'She's really pissing me off...'_

Thank lord that Sai spoke up to unknowingly prevent me from snapping at her since I kind of have been feeling more like a wife to Sasuke now. Plus, I was just so tired of her stepping all over me. But yet, I still cared deeply for her and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Well, I'm off to take care of some business. I will see you all later, hopefully. Good bye, Naruto. I enjoyed our time together."

Smiling softly now, I nodded. "Me too. See ya', Sai!"

After a few moments, Sakura went back to being the leader of the conversation. "So what are you guys planning to do for the rest of the day?"

To be honest, I didn't even think Sasuke and I _ever_ had plans unless I wanted to do something. If not, we just stayed around or I stayed around while Sasuke was out. I simply shrugged. "I don't think we're planning on doing anything except maybe lay around and watch...well, _listen_ to T.V. in my case."

"Really? We should all hang out then! We haven't done anything like that in forever. It'd be so much fun!"

'_Heh, heh...not really. I wanted to talk to Sasuke..._'

"Yeah! That does sound like fun!" I lied. "Sasuke, do you want to?"

_'Please say no, please say no, please say no!_'

"Sure. Whatever."

Letting out a deep, depressed, and miserable sigh that was drowned out by Sakura's squeals of joy, I placed a hand to my forehead.

Merry Christmas, Naruto.

* * *

**Bahahaha. Poor Naruto. Sakura just wants to steal his Sasuke away. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll write more soon.**


End file.
